cyberius_confederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberius Confederation
"Hope is within yourself!" - Motto of the Cyberius Confederation "Onwards for the Cyberius Confederation!" - various "The sun never sets on the Cyberius Confederation!" - The Constellation Islands The Cyberius Confederation (full title: The Cyberius Confederation of Co-operative International Nations Regional Treaty Organisation) is a large and bustling region of various nations and a busy community. It has played a key and pivotal role in various conflicts across Aes-Htrae. While founded relatively recently, it is a major power in Aes-Htrae, its member nations being much older than it is. The Cyberius is also a member of the Organisation for Regional Co-operation and Advancement (ORCA), The Unified Regional Network (TURN), The Neutral Block (TNB), and The Left, Centrist, Right, Unification Alliance (LCRUA). History The Cyberius Confederation was officially founded in 72 APW, after signing the KrastDomia Papers, a treaty between Wardomia and Kasterborous Gallifrey, initially to combat the spread of Zabism. 2 years prior to this, discussions had already begun on the formation of a regional organisation, and as early as 20 years before the regions official foundation, ties had already been forged with some of its nations, the Confederation already existing, albeit unrecognised. Since its humble beginnings, it has evolved into a region with a much deeper purpose. From 73 APW, the governing body of the Confederation, the United High Council, was established, the Basal Constitution was approved, and various other nations began to join the Cyberius after requesting admittance. Later on, beginning from 75 APW, the Greater Councils also slowly began to be established. The Confederation has stayed strong and played a major part in the deescalation of the Great Bovine Semi-War (75 - 89 APW), encompasses the [[Hostile Bovine Acts] (75 - 78 APW), First Capalan Conflict (78 - 82 APW) and the Minor Capalan Aggression (85 - 89 APW)], the Nifilat Crisis (79 - 80 APW), as well as many more conflicts. In 89 APW, the old flag of the Confederation was replaced with a new one, designed by the Constellation Islands. Organisation The United High Council of the Cyberius governs the region, which is democratic as a whole, although individual nations need not be. The High Council is a part of the Greater Councils, which collectively deal with multiple aspects of the region. The High Council is also further divided into many subcategories, the most elite of which being the Executive United High Council. Other important councils in the Greater Councils include the Records Council (informally known as the Role-play Committee), which deals with historical and archival information, the War Council, which leads the Unified Grand Armed Forces of the Cyberius Confederation, which is the combined forces of nations belonging to the Confederation, the Elective Constitutional Council, which deals with legislation, and the Proclamative Council of Justice, which assists the Supreme Cyberius Court in trials. Culture The Confederation's motto is "Hope is within yourself", and this saying and its variations has been quoted various times by its members, who sometimes don't believe in it, but it serves as positive propaganda, boosting the regional morale. As such, people are encouraged to quote the saying as often as possible, even when it is not necessary to do so, or even taken out of context. The Confederation also holds values as important, the regions three core values being Peace, Perseverance and Perfection, whilst various other values, so long as they begin with the letter 'p' and are not morally negative, are also considered as central to the Cyberius. The majority of nations in the Confederation also believe that cows are evil. This belief has shaped much of the history of the region, the Great Bovine Semi-War (75 - 89 APW), being a testament to the extremity of the anti-bovine belief. As the Great Bovine Semi-War progressed, a few nations would become open to the bovine, declaring themselves Capala States. The belief that cows are evil and must be utterly destroyed can also be seen in the symbolic regional animal of the Confederation: the mythical Anti-Cow, which to this day cryptozoologists allege to be the final solution to the bovine 'perpetual infestation'. Geography Map of the Cyberius Confederation: Flags Flags of the Cyberius Confederation: Category:Index